


Would You Go If I Asked You?

by awhitehead17



Series: TimKon Week 2020 [2]
Category: Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Day Two, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, No one listens to him, Prom, Tim really doesn't want to go to prom, TimKon Week 2020, but maybe someone changes his mind..., shopping for suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: It's that time of year when everyone talks about nothing except prom. Tim hates it. He doesn't want to go and has repeatedly told his friends this, they just aren't listening to him.However his adamant decision about not going becomes questionable when his best friend appears at his house, dressed to the nines, and asks him a certain question.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: TimKon Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739500
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: TimKon Week





	Would You Go If I Asked You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is done for day two of TimKon Week 2020. The prompts were Angst or High School. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Cassie that’s beautiful!”

“You’re going to look stunning!”

“I wished mine looked like that!”

Tim rubs his hands over his face and groans. Thanks to Bart, Jamie and Kon he had been left alone at the lunch table with all of the girls in their friendship group. While he loved them all, being alone with them while they gossip and talk about dresses and make-up wasn’t something Tim enjoyed doing.

At the moment, because it’s that time of year, all they were talking about was prom. Cassie was showing everyone at the table a picture of the dress she will be wearing. Tim catches a glimpse of the photo and has to admit, that was a stunning dress. A long red dress, covered in a gold glitter pattern, the glitter wasn’t too in your face but was just enough that in certain lighting you could see it sparkle.

This goes on for most of lunch, the girls each show the others what dress they’ll be wearing or are planning on buying. Tim blanks out of the conversation in favour of his phone, how could the guys leave him to the wolves like this? He knows that Kon and Jamie both have football training (a short session during lunch) and how Bart is stuck in chemistry catching up with work, but that didn’t stop Tim from scowling and cussing them out.

It was nearing the end of lunch and most of the girls start to get up from the table, saying their goodbyes before leaving for class. Soon enough it was just Cassie and Tim left at the table.

“Sorry for ignoring you Tim.” She says apologetically turning to face him.

Tim shrugs and gives her an easy smile, “Na don’t worry about it, I know what you girls all get like. Especially this time of year with prom around the corner.”

“Yeah. So…” She trails off looking at him expectantly.

He raises an eyebrow, “So what?”

She huff and smacks him in the arm, “You know what! Got yourself a nice looking tux yet?”

This time Tim huffs and shakes his head. It was only a matter of time before that question came up, though he’s surprised it didn’t come up earlier when the whole group was together.

Cassie sighs, “Tim come on, we’ve talked about this. Why don’t you want to go? It’ll be fun and everyone is going.”

Tim shrugs, “I don’t know, I just don’t see the point in going. I don’t really want to go if I’m being honest.”

“There’ll be food, music, dancing and we’ll all have a blast because the whole group is going!”

“Sounds great, I hope you have fun.” Tim deadpans. She uses that same line every time when trying to convince him to go.

That’s when the first warning bell rings, indicating the end of lunch and to start getting to class. Together they start getting up and walking to class. Before they part ways, Tim turns to her, “I’ll think about it.”

She doesn’t look convinced, “You said that three weeks ago. Better think quickly because it’s only four weeks away!”

They part ways and Tim shakes his head. Right, another four weeks of nonstop talking about prom and everything surrounding the topic. Great times.

* * *

“I’ve still got to decide on what colour I want. I know what style I want but just can’t pick a colour. I’m stuck between light grey and dark grey.”

“How dark is the dark grey?”

“A charcoal kind of grey.”

“I would say go for that one. It’ll match your hair better.”

“I suppose.”

Tim was ready to smash his face into a brick wall. If anyone thinks that girls are worse than guys for getting ready, or worrying about their appearance, _they are very wrong_. Guys are just as bad, if not worse, than girls.

It was after school and they were chilling at the local park on the grass in the nice weather. It didn’t take long for the conversation they were having to turn to the topic of prom. Tim just couldn’t get away from it.

Bart had brought the topic up wanting opinions on what suit colour they think he should get. Kon and Jamie immediately jump in on the topic and offer him their opinions.

Kon leans back on his arms and looks up at the sky, “Man I’m glad I got mine done early, saves me worrying about it now and at last minute.”

Next to him Jamie snorts, “The only reason you’re done is because your Ma made you get it early. We all know you would’ve been getting it the day before amigo.”

Grins at him, “but my point still stands. What about you? You got yours yet?”

Jamie nods, “Nearly, just need to get a tie now.”

“Aw man that's what else I gotta think about!” Bart exclaims, “I need to work out whether I get a tie or a bowtie!”

The two of them start bickering about what would look better and Tim decides just to let them get on with it. That’s when Kon turns to him, poking him in the leg to get his attention. “You’ve been awfully quiet Timmers. How about you? What suit you got?”

Tim takes a breath and reminds himself that Kon is his best friend and lashing out at him for the question, when he very well knows Tim’s opinion on prom, wasn’t really acceptable. “I don’t have one and I won’t be getting one. You know that I don’t want to go.”

Kon frowns and Tim feels slightly guilty for the harsh tone of voice he had used but thankfully his friend doesn’t take any offence. “Well I didn’t know if you had changed your mind about it yet that’s all. There's still time if you do want to go.”

He shakes his head not really want to hear it. Thankfully, Tim is saved from that conversation when the others get their attention again.

“Hey guys, we’re going to go shopping this weekend to look at accessories. Want to come?”

Kon sends Tim one last look before turning away, “Yeah sure. I’ve got nothing better to do anyway.”

They all look at Tim waiting for his answer and after a moment of debating he shrugs, “Fine, at least it’ll get me out the house for a bit.” He rather not go, there was a new RP game that was coming out this weekend that was calling his name but as he said, at least he’ll get out of the house and at the same time be with his mates.

* * *

That Saturday afternoon Tim finds himself in a clothes store trailing behind his friends. They had been to at least three different shops before this one in search for accessories for Bart’s prom suit. Bart has been leading them all over the mall for several hours looking for what he wants and it didn’t seem like he was going to be stopping any time soon.

He and Jamie were over by the ties looking and comparing different ones while bickering about everything the other pulls up. Tim rolls his eyes at their behaviour. At this rate they’ll be leaving this shop with empty hands.

Tim was soon distracted when a heavy arm wraps itself around his neck, he’s then forced to bend over as knuckles rub harshly against his scalp. Letting out a squawk Tim fights back until he’s released, he pushes the other body away and stands up straight to sort out the damage that had been done to his hair.

Opposite him Kon was laughing and Tim couldn’t fight the smile that makes its way onto his face as he watches his best friend. After a moment Kon gets a hold of himself and chucks his arm back over Tim, this time letting it rest against his shoulders.

“Would you stop frowning man? I swear it’s going to end up sticking and you’ll look like that for the rest of your life. What’s wrong dude?”

Tim sighs and shrugs, “Nothing, I’m fine.”

Kon’s other hand comes up and flicks him in the ear. Tim complains and rubs the sore spot. “Yeah right dude, I know you, remember.”

Well he’s not wrong, they’ve known one another since they were pubescent teenagers. Kon gives him a squeeze, “Now come on, we may as well make use of our time because I don’t think they’ll be finished arguing over ties anytime soon.”

His best friend leads them through the shop and Tim simply lets him, it wasn’t until they were standing in front of suits that Tim gives him a disapproving look. “Just at least look at some of them, see if any catches your eye!”

Tim rolls his eyes and goes to argue but seeing the determination on Kon’s face he thinks better of it and decides to humour his friend instead. Looking can’t hurt anyone right?

Two hours later, somehow, Tim finds himself walking out of the store carrying a new suit. He doesn’t know how it happened, just that it did and how it was mostly Kon’s fault. Jamie and Bart also walk out of the store carrying something of their own. Bart now has a bowtie that matches the colour of his suit and Jamie walks out with the tie he wanted.

Tim still doesn’t know if he’ll go to prom, even after finally getting a suit for it. He couldn’t deny that spending the day with Kon, just the two of them by some extent, was actually pretty nice. They don’t spend a lot of time together just by themselves, the only thing that would have made today better would have been if they were doing anything else other than suit shopping.

Three weeks go by and it’s finally the night of prom. His grade at school had been buzzing and that’s all people could talk about. Tim very much wanted to skip the day at school but he was forced to go anyway. Somehow he came out the other side still somewhat sane.

However he wasn’t going.

He didn’t want to go. The suit he brought a few weeks ago remains hung up on the back of his bedroom door completely untouched and still in its bag it came in.

Instead, he was choosing to spend this night in his comfy clothes, surrounded by his favourite snacks and watching a few new films that’s popped up on Netflix recently. At least that’s what he was planning because then a knock came from the front door and Dana was shouting up to him.

“Tim, your friend’s here. I’ll let him up!”

Tim barely had time to try and work out what she means when his bedroom door was opening and revealing his best friend. His mouth drops open when Kon walks into the room, dressed in a navy tux with a white shirt, fancy dress shoes and his hair was styled and jelled back. He looked hot.

Kon beams at him, his smile unintentionally finishing off his whole look. He looked _perfect_. Not that Tim was going to tell him that of course.

“Hey man.” Kon greets him in the end.

Getting over himself Tim sits up on his bed and shoots his friend a look, “Hey Kon. What you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with everyone else?”

“I thought I’d make a small diversion on my way to Cassie’s.” He explains giving Tim a once over. “You’re not dressed.”

Tim rolls his eyes, “Kon I’m not going, I’ve told you this. Therefore I don’t need to get dressed. I hope you all have a good time though and I’ll have a look at the photos later on.”

Kon sighs and Tim feels himself bristle at the action. “That just won’t do…” Kon mumbles to himself before walking around Tim’s room, he finds Tim’s suit hanging on the door and picks it up, bringing it over to his bed.

“Now come on, get dressed, shouldn’t take you too long and we can be at Cassie’s by the hour.”

Tim glares at his friend and crosses his arms over his chest, refusing to even make a comment at the behaviour.

Kon’s frown soon morphs into his puppy dog eyes look, the one he uses when he wants to get his own way. “Please Timmy.”

“No Kon. I am _this_ close to telling you to fuck off right now.”

“Oh come on dude please!” Kon whines, he then moves and sits down next to Tim on the bed, throwing an arm over his shoulders. “It won’t be the same without you man. Please come, at least for me if not anything else.”

Tim snorts at his words, “You asking me to prom Kon?” He teases with a small smile. In the back of his mind he’s screaming at the idea of it.

Next to him Kon stiffens, “Would that work? Would you change your mind if I asked you?”

_Most likely_. “Well I know you wouldn’t actually mean it now though.” Tim comments with a raised eyebrow.

Kon shoots him a determined look and stands up off the bed, he moves around so he’s in front of Tim and kneels on the ground. He reaches out and takes one of Tim’s hands in his own, holding it steady, “Timothy Jackson Drake, would you do me the honour and be my date to tonight’s prom?”

God, why does this seem so much like a wedding proposal? Kon looks absolutely stunning and the way he was just looking up at Tim with hope in his eyes. Tim feels his barriers finally break, the ones he’s had up since this whole prom nonsense started

“Yeah okay, fine. I’ll go.” Tim mutters in the end, defeated. He wishes that it was really real, not that he’ll ever tell Kon that. He’s kept his crush very close to his heart and hasn’t told anyone about it, he’s really tried to not make it obvious the entire time.

Once again Kon beams at him, he stands up and makes Tim rise up with him. Before Tim could protest Kon was wrapping him up in a hug and holding him close. Tim tenses for a moment but soon relaxes into the contact.

They pull apart but neither of them actually let go of the other and Tim finds himself staring up at Kon’s face. He doesn’t know who moves first but he certainly knows when their lips make contact, the world could end and he wouldn’t have even noticed.

Kon’s lips were soft and kind of tasted minty, he feels the other teens hand rise up and cup the back of his head as they tilt their heads to accommodate the action better. When Kon nips his lips Tim lets out a moan and opens his mouth which Kon instantly takes advantage of.

They eventually separate and Tim blinks up at him, wondering what the hell that was all about. Did that really just happen?

“Okay so I have wanted to do that for a really long time and I really hope this doesn’t end our friendship, but in all seriousness would you actually like to go to prom with me despite you obviously not wanting to go. I know the group is all just going as friends but I would really like it-”

Tim stops Kon’s nervous rambling by kissing him again. This time keeping it short and sweet.

“Yes, you know what _yes,_ I’ll go with you to prom Conner Kent. And I have also wanted to do that for a long time.”

There’s a pause between them but eventually Kon leans forward and rests his forehead against Tim’s, smiling dopily. There’s a similar smile on Tim’s own face that he doesn’t bother try to fight.

No one comments when they turn up late to prom. Their group of friends all smile knowingly at Tim and he gets the suspicious feeling that he had somehow been set up on the whole thing, especially when no one comments on how he’s turned up after, very clearly, stating he didn’t want to go.

Tim wasn’t going to complain however, especially not then because he gets to hold Kon’s hand and dance with him, he’ll just demand answers out of them all later on. He’s glad he went prom after all.


End file.
